Gaara & Ino's Story of Life
by Gaara of the earth
Summary: Two ninjas  Gaara & Ino   love eachother & they show there love in different ways. Hope you like it!


**_Chapter1- One afternoon, everyone was in class studing on a new type of jutsu. Gaara was siting in his chair with his arms crosed waiting for the lesson to be over, Ino was on the other side of the classroom staring at Gaara blushing & wondering if could ask Gaara on a date. "Heyy...Why don't you just ask him", Sakura whisperd?_****_ "A-Ask him what Sakura", Ino said nervous like? "You know...Ask him if you two can go out", Sakura said. "But what if he saids no", asked Ino? "Well it's not like he is. He is single afterall. so you got a good chance at getting him", said Sakura. "Ok...Here pass the note note down to Gaara, please", said Ino. "Can I read what it saids", Sakura asked? "No...It's personal", Ino said. "Ugh...Fine...Psssst, Sasuke. Give this the naruto and tell him to hand it over to Gaara, it's from Ino", said Sakura. "Ok, but if I get in trouble we're breaking up cause you putted me through enough trouble last week...psssst...Naruto, give this to Gaara...It's from Ino", said Sasuke. "Pssssst...Hay, Gaara...Here's a note, it's from Ino" said Naruto. (Gaara reads the note sent from Ino)..._**

**_Dear Gaara,_**

**_we've been friends 2 years now_**

**_& I was wondering if we could go out_**

**_someday. I hope you feel the same way about_**

**_me as I feel about you._**

**_ By~Ino_**

**_Chapter2- Gaara said to himself, (Humm...Does she realy like me...Or is she just playing with my emotions?)._****_"whats wrong with you Gaara, is something bothering you", asked Naruto? "No I'm fine, nothings wrong with me", mumbled Gaara. "So what does the note say", asked Naruto? "Ino asked me if I would like to go out with her someday", said Gaara. "Well...Are you", asked Naruto? "Well I don't realy know if I should", said Gaara. "I think you should say yes", sugested Naruto. "Well class I will see you tomorrow morning to work on using the new justu", said Kakashi-Sensei. "Ino, Sakura wait up", yelled Naruto. "Heyy Naruto", said Ino & Sakura. "Um...Oh, Gaara said he wants Ino to meat him ontop of Hokage Mountain to watch the sunset", said Naruto. "Realy?...Yes!, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura, bye", Ino saids suprisenly excited. "Bye Ino", saids Sakura and Naruto._**

**_Chapter3- "Gaara are you up here", asked Ino? "Over here", yelled Gaara. "Wow it looks so beutiful Gaara", Ino said in joy. "well i did it just for you Ino", said Gaara. _****_"Your so sweet Gaara, I always knew there was a side of you", said Ino. "I'm glad you noticed...Why don't we sit & watch the sunset", Gaara sugested. "I would like to, thanks", Ino said. Ino & Gaara sat on the Hokage Mountain, watching the sunset & Ino was laying on Gaara's chest watching the birds fly into the sunset. Gaara lifted Ino's face & kissed her romanticly as the sunseted in-between them. Ino like the way he was kissing her, she had no choice but to kiss back. Ino broke the kiss & told Gaara "I love you Gaara, & I'll always will". "I love you more than life itself, Ino", said Gaara._**

**_Chapter4- After the sunseted, Gaara & Ino walked to his house kissed on the couch & moved into his bedroom & he riped off her shirt & unstraped her bra & Ino fliped Gaara to were he was on the bottom & she took his pants off & the started kissing more. Then Gaara broke the kiss & took off Ino's pants & proped her onto the wall & he slowly put hiself inside of her & he grabed her butt & Ino was bitting her lip so she couldn't moan. Gaara went faster as Ino was getting used to it, since it was her first. As he went faster & faster Ino started to moan & scream, ("Ohhhhhhhh...Ahhhhhhh...GAARA"!). Gaara was making grunting sounds witch even made Ino more turned on...After they both had an orgy, Ino layed on Gaara & said "I love You". "I love you more" Gaara replied. (YEARS WENT BY & GAARA & INO HAD A BABY GIRL NAMED KARURA, AFTER GAARA'S MOM. HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY I WORKED REALY HARD ON IT & IT TOOK MY A LONG TIME TO MAKE IT. ~Thank You)_**


End file.
